worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Yardley
Brick Yardley is an American racing stock car. He was a Piston Cup racer sponsored by Vitoline bearing the number 24. History , Brick Yardley and Cal Weathers during a Piston Cup race in 2016.]]Brick Yardley is an American racing stock car. Since the 2007 season of the Piston Cup Racing Series, he was a professional racer and member of team Vitoline Racing. Steve Carski was his hauler. He was good friend with Lightning McQueen. He also had 2 wins during the 2015 season. During the 2016 Piston Cup season he was fired and replaced by Chase Racelott. Physical description Yardley is a Piston Cup racing stock car Axxelo Fission EA. He uses Lightyear racing tires. He has green eyesHe has green eyes in most of his appearances including Cars 3. His Mattel 1:55 Scale Die-Cast toy appears with brown eyes.. He is painted green with white strips going diagonally along the trunk to sides and to half of his roof. He has Vitoline logo on his hood, backsides, trunk and back. He also has a white racing number, 24, with a black border on his roof, the middle of his sides, and his bumper. Above his front windows and on his front fenders, he has the Lightyear logo. He has stickers imitating lamps, and seven stickers of sponsors behind the wheels. He has green caps. Achievements Role in video games '' video game.]] Brick is an unlockable playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. Like most of the playable characters, he is unlocked by completing an uncertain amount of skill checks. Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' *''Meet the Cars'' *''Cars 3: Look and Find'' *''Three, The Perfect Number!'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 3'' *Biographies: **''Brick Yardley has been able to beat Lightning McQueen on several occasions. He's a great racer, but first and foremost, he's a great friend. If there's one thing he loves more than racing in the Piston Cup, it's the friendships he has made during the course of his racing career.'' **source: Meet the Cars, 2017 Trivia *His name is likely a reference to the "Brickyard", a common nickname for the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. This is also where the father of Chase Elliott won. *Racing number 24 has also: Chase Racelott and Jeff Gorvette. *In the movie, he appears with a white spoiler, but on his diecast, he has a green spoiler. *In the books, it revealed that he is friends with Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. However, in Cars 3, nothing was said about it. Quotes *"Hey, I-I had two wins last year!" - Cars 3 *"You can't do this! I've raced for you guys almost ten years!" - Cars 3 *''"Brick Yardley. Pleasure to meet you." - Cars 3: Driven-To-Win'' *"Does anybody want an autograph?" - Cars 3: Driven-to-Win Gallery Holtsclawcars3portfolio14 1496268206 b.jpg|Concept art of Brick Yardley and Chase Racelott. Brick Yardley -2.png|''Cars 3'' Brick Yardley -1.png|''Cars 3'' Brick-yardley-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|''Cars 3'' BrickYardleyMaterCars3DTW.jpg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Names in other languages *Danish: Bjørn Langfart *Polish: Byku Pustak *Russian: Бенз Зинос (transcription: Benz Sinos) References es:Brick Yardley ru:Бенз Зинос Category:Americans Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters